1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid developer, a method for controlling charging properties of toner, an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, a process cartridge, and a liquid developer cartridge.
2. Related Art
A liquid developer obtained by dispersing a toner in a carrier liquid is conventionally known.